Better Castles and Gardens
by Death By Segway Scooter
Summary: Excerpts from the recovered diary of a former employee of Castle Bleck.


**Disclaimer:**Super Paper Mario is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Designs. I just write about it in my spare time.

**Better Castles and Gardens**

_The following are excerpts from a diary found at a crime scene within the Dark Castle after the world had been restored and the castle had been returned to its former site._

**Thursday, May 1**

Hey look, it's a first entry!

I decided to buy this journal to help keep track of my gardening and stuff. I got a job in a flower shop about a month ago and am just itching to make my own garden again. I was afraid I'd might forget what was out there and when to water it, so I figure I'd use this to help me stay organized. I just hope I don't use this three times and never do it again!

Anyway, let's start. Today I bought a strawberry plant on sale. I wanna get a hanging pot for it so that the rabbits and squirrels can't get it. I wonder if some wire mesh would be worth it to keep birds away? Anyway, I'll look into those tomorrow.

**Friday, May 2**

Bought the pot today at work. Put the strawberry in and hung it on my front porch, which gets lots of sun. Also making a list for my vegetable garden. I'm thinking about planting:

-Carrots  
>-Pumpkin (for pie!)<br>-Zucchini (for bread?)  
>-Potatoes<br>-Radishes

Also getting a tomato plant. I've only done this once before, and I actually had some help with it. So this is actually the first time I'm going it alone. I hope the veggies aren't...incompatible, or something like that.

I don't work over the weekend, so I'll buy them on Monday. Will have to get some fencing, too.

Oh, and I saw the most amazing thing today. As I was walking home from work, I saw this huge, white bird in the distance! I wonder what kind of bird it was? I don't think I've ever seen a bird that big before, at least not in the wild.

**Saturday, May 3**

This isn't gardening related, but I'd thought I'd write it anyway because I'm kind of bored. I didn't even have to water my strawberry because it rained today.

For the past couple days, there's been a black cloud in the northern sky that just kinda sits there. It really looks like it's in the same position all day, everyday. Like today, it was there before it rained, and this afternoon it was there in the same place when the rain stopped. It always looks like it's the same shape and size, too. It's probably just a from a factory out there, but it's just kinda weird.

Also, my TV suddenly went out on me today. Just random static all over the place. I thought it was just the cable at first, but it was like that on the networks, too. And just when that happened, the room suddenly got real cold. That was REALLY weird, because my air conditioner wasn't on at the time! Really creeped me out. Maybe it's just my imagination?

**Monday, May 5**

Bought those vegetable seeds today at work. They were on sale, so I thought I'd buy some red cabbage and asparagus while I was at it! I put my new tomato plant out on my porch right by my strawberry. I'll plant my seeds over the weekend, which I have off again. There's also these beautiful hibiscus plants we just got in today at work, which I totally wanted to buy, but didn't have enough left on me. I don't think I should be taking on more plants, anyway!

Oh, and another weird thing happened today. All day long at work, this guy in a white suit and hat sat on this bench across the street and didn't move. He was pretending to read the paper, but I could see that he was actually watching people go by. Sometimes I swear he was watching me. I almost thought about pointing him out to my boss, but when I punched out, he was gone. Weird.

**Tuesday, May 6**

I'm starting to think I'm being followed.

At work today, that guy was back. I know it's the same guy, because he's the only one wearing a top hat. This time he was mostly watching me. He tried to hide behind his newspaper when I went to look at him (he wears a monocle! Why not just get contact lenses?), but I could feel his eyes following me. I tried to tell my boss several times about him (just in case he was casing the joint, though I don't know why he'd want to rob a flower shop), but every time I went to try and find her, he'd disappear. I decided to tell her about him anyway, though she said that she never saw anybody sitting on that bench. At least he wasn't there when I got off of work.

After dinner, I thought I heard my neighbor, a guy I like to call Crazy Larry (because he's kind of paranoid to say the least. No, I don't call him that to his face!), yelling at somebody. I figured it might just be some neighborhood kids, but I took a peek outside anyway. It was that guy again! The sun was going down, but I could clearly see his top hat and cape. As soon as I saw him, I immediately got away from the window. Probably a braver thing to do was to go help Crazy Larry, but I never said I was brave. Larry eventually chased him off, I think...he stopped yelling at him, at least. Either way, I'm afraid to go out and plant my vegetables now!

**Wednesday, May 7**

Well, today I finally met the guy. He was creepy before, but he's _really_creepy up close!

First, let me start at the beginning. I kept an eye out for him all day at work, but I never saw him. I even kept a pair of garden shears handy, just in case he showed up and tried something. Thankfully, I never had to use them. After work, I went to Alex's Cafe for dinner. I was just sitting around, eating my sandwich when all of a sudden, I hear a guy ask me, "Do you mind if I sit here, milady?"

I looked up and there he was staring me in the face. I almost screamed. The guy was a lot taller than I thought, but that's not the freaky part. He's got dark blue skin and evil-looking red eyes, but that's not the freaky part. It seemed to be a lot colder with him standing there, but that's not the freaky part. He's got a mouth full of fangs that are longer than some of my fingers, BUT THAT'S NOT THE FREAKY PART.

I'm getting ahead of myself. I didn't know what else to say to him other than, "Who are you?" He then introduced himself, though for some reason, I can't remember his name. It was a really simple one too, but I just can't recall it for the life of me. Instead, I'll just call him "Monocle," since he wears one.

Since he seemed polite enough (and it'd be awful hard for him to try anything in a crowded restaurant), I let him sit across from me. He told me he was there because he wanted to hire me to be his gardener. I immediately turned the offer down 'cause...hey, the guy's been following me around for days now. I'm not falling for that. He asked me if I was sure, 'cause I seemed to have a passion for gardening. I told him thanks, but I'm only a rookie - there's a lot of better gardeners out there if he needs one. He then said that it didn't matter because he had a lot of exotic plants that probably no one else in this world has seen, so anybody would be a "rookie." He also said that this could be a great experience for me. It really looked like this guy didn't wanna take no for an answer.

I finally flat out told him that I caught him following me around and that I didn't trust him. He got really embarrassed and stuff, saying he was sorry while hiding under that huge hat of his. He told me it was nothing personal and he didn't mean to scare me, he was just observing how I work. He wanted to make sure he was hiring the right person.

Anyway, he finally settled with asking if he could drop by once in awhile to ask for advice...as a friend. I finally gave in and said yes. I still don't trust him, but at least I wouldn't be actually working for the guy.

Either way, he left after that, saying goodbye in an all polite, formal manner, and stuff. Oh, and let me tell you about the freaky part now. He kinda bowed when he said goodbye, and that cape of his opened so I could see the rest of his body. He's only HALF A PERSON. Seriously, he's got a shirt and gloves on, so I think he's got a chest and hands, but there's nothing else to him! I've heard that sometimes when people are born with magical talent, they have ectoplasmic parts, which are invisible to the naked eye. Is it possible for somebody to be ALL ectoplasm? Is he a ghost? Actually, he looks more like a demon. It's probably a good thing I didn't take that job offer of his - I probably don't wanna see where he lives...

**Thursday, May 8**

Well, didn't see the monocle guy today at work or at dinner, so maybe he's off my back for the moment. I just hope agreeing to let him stop by for advice wasn't a mistake...I still don't trust the guy (his freaky looks don't help anything)...

Speaking of which, I decided to ask Crazy Larry about the guy. I mean, Monocle visited him too, right? Crazy Larry might be a bit off, but he's always nice to me, so I'd thought I'd give it a try. So I went over to his house and stuff and asked him if he remembered the guy in the fancy clothes from a couple days ago. For some reason, Larry couldn't remember him at all. Maybe Larry's memory is just going? I don't know.

**Friday, May 9**

Nothing exciting happened today, either. No news is good news, I guess. Still eying that hibiscus plant at work.

I find it funny that I originally got this journal to talk about my plants, and it wound up becoming a regular journal!

**Saturday, May 10**

Went to start my garden today. No sooner did I start when Monocle suddenly showed up. He just kinda popped out of nowhere! It really surprised me.

He had with him some kinda houseplant I never seen before. It had big purple flowers that I swear were glowing a bit. It looked really cool. He asked me for any tips on growing it, since he said his house "gets little sunlight" (uh-huh). I told him to try some sunlamps.

We just talked about some random stuff after that. I did find out his real name this time, since he tends to repeat it a lot (it's hard to put it in words, but it sounds like he's narrating himself). I'm still just going to call him "Monocle" though, because I have NO idea how to spell it! It sounds like "blick" or something, but I'm sure that's not right. Anyway, he told me he lives in a huge castle with his servants. I believe it - with the way he's dressed, he's gotta be loaded. I asked him where he's from, and he just told me, "Not from around here." That's pretty obvious. We talked for a long time. I got the impression from his chattiness that maybe he just really wants a friend, or something. Maybe all that following me around was due to social awkwardness or something.

He also asked me if I'd like to come work for him again. I still turned him down. He seems like a decent guy now, but there's still something really..."off" about him. And I'm not talking about his lack of legs or those huge teeth! He wasn't angry, though. He just told me to let him know if I ever change my mind.

By the time he left, it was really late. I only had time to plant my pumpkins today. I'll have to do the rest tomorrow.

**Sunday, May 11**

Got the rest of my seeds planted today without interruption. Hooray! Now I just have to wait. And hope squirrels don't dig them up.

**Monday, May 12**

There was an earthquake at work today. Fortunately, nobody got hurt, but a lot of flower pots and glass ornaments were smashed. We spent most of the day cleaning up. The boss told us to try and find safe places for the breakable stuff in case we have aftershocks. I don't think we ever did, though. Thankfully, the hibiscus plants are okay. I've still got my eye on them.

When I got off of work, I noticed that black cloud that always seems to be there looks a little bigger now. I hope the earthquake didn't cause a fire at the factory, or something.

**Tuesday, May 13**

Work was uneventful, but something kind of odd happened afterward. I came home and saw Crazy Larry out on his lawn, looking at something in the distance with binoculars. I asked him what was up. He told me that that black cloud that's always there looks like a hole if you look at it closely. I told him I thought it was just smoke from a factory. He said there were no factories out that way.

Of course, Crazy Larry isn't exactly the most reliable source of information. I will say that the cloud hasn't gotten any smaller since yesterday.

**Saturday, May 17**

Monocle showed up again today, but this time he didn't stay so long. He said that he usually sneaks out on his own. Last time he was gone for so long, his servants almost called a search party for him.

Anyway, this time he had some kind of tree sapling that had black bark. And I mean SOLID black. He wanted to know if he could borrow some fertilizer for it. Since it was so small, I gave him some fertilizer sticks I use for my indoor plants.

He didn't ask me about the job offer again, which is good I guess. I mean, he does seem like a really nice guy if you can get past his creepy appearance and his weird way of speaking. But there's something...wrong about him. I really don't know how to put it into words. I guess you could say I get "bad vibes" from him, or something? It's a shame, because wherever he lives, it's got really cool plants.

**Monday, May 19**

We had another earthquake, this time at night. I was eating dinner at Burgerworld when it happened. I got underneath a table. It's a good thing I didn't go to Alex's Cafe instead, or else there would have been plates and glasses flying around!

I'm gonna hate to see what the shop looks like tomorrow...

**Tuesday, May 20**

The shop wasn't actually too bad. The guys working the night shift stayed late to clean up after yesterday's earthquake. Instead, we spent the day trying to cushion all of our breakable items, since my boss is now paranoid about there being more quakes. My hibiscuses are okay, by the way.

The REAL thing I wanna talk about, though, is that black cloud in the sky. It's gotten bigger overnight. I noticed it on my way to work this morning. And Crazy Larry was right - it looks more like a hole now! The media has apparently noticed it too, and it actually showed up on the news. Supposedly, they're going to try and pinpoint its location to study it. But I wonder why they didn't notice it before? I know they could have just mistaken it for a dark cloud up until now, but wouldn't guys with telescopes see it? Larry said it looked like a hole, and he was only using binoculars.

Anyway, I hope this hole or whatever it is isn't a sign of an alien invasion, or something.

Oh geez, now I sound crazy!

**Wednesday, May 21**

Maybe I've just been hanging around Crazy Larry too long, but I'm beginning to feel paranoid. Looking back at my old entries, I just noticed that both times when Monocle showed up on a Saturday, we had an earthquake the following Monday followed by the hole growing bigger. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, but I'm still nervous. Let's see if he shows up again this weekend...

I hope that when he said he wasn't from around here, he didn't mean he was an alien!

**Sunday, May 25**

Monocle didn't show up this weekend. I was even keeping an eye out for him, but he never came. Now let's see how things go tomorrow.

By the way, according to the news, scientists think the hole is in the upper atmosphere somewhere, so they're planning on sending up a satellite or rocket up there to take a look or some such.

I still hope it's not aliens. I haven't been able to watch sci-fi movies all week.

**Tuesday, May 27**

No earthquake yesterday, yay! I made sure not to write anything about it yesterday so Murphy's Law wouldn't make one happen right after I wrote down that it was all clear. I just hope we don't have any more!

**Sunday, June 2**

Monocle was a no-show again this weekend. I took a peek over at Crazy Larry's house, and he didn't seem to be over there, either. Again, let's see if anything happens tomorrow.

**Tuesday, June 4**

Nope, nothing!

Wanna hear something creepy? On the news tonight, they said they sent a small satellite up to the hole today. But nothing happened. In fact, they completely lost the satellite's signal! I hope aliens didn't steal it...

**Wednesday, June 5**

I should have known that Monocle's presence and earthquakes have nothing to do with each other. I was just being paranoid. But I WAS right when it came to earthquakes and the hole getting bigger. Because one just happened on my way to work!

I was out in the open, so I didn't have to worry about getting under anything. I just braced myself by kneeling down. I swear, it was the worst we've had yet! That's when I saw it. The hole got bigger right before my eyes. It's huge now - a huge, purple and black vortex! If aliens are coming, they're just about ready to do so!

I ran all the way to work, because it was closer than home. When I got there, though, I found my boss and the assistant manager boarding up the place. They told me to just go home. Before I went though, I decided to do something I've been wanting to do for awhile...buy that hibiscus plant. It sounds silly, I know, I probably won't have it for long. But in times like these, you don't wanna have regrets. My boss said just to take it. I even offered to give her a buck for it, but she still let me have it for free.

So then I ran back home, and guess who was there? Monocle was sitting around outside my front gate! And remember how I've said that something about him gives me bad vibes? Well, it was REALLY bad this time! He really creeped me out!

Anyway, he told me that I should go with him whether or not I still wanted his job offer. It wasn't safe here. While fighting off the willies, I asked him why. I also asked him if he knew something about all this. He said he'd explain later...which as we've all know from TV is an admission of guilt. I then decided to just flat out ask him if he was an alien invader. In hindsight, I could have gotten laser beamed (or whatever weapons aliens are carrying these days) to death for that, but I have the feeling that's going to happen pretty soon anyway. Instead, he looked at me like I was crazy. He then said that he could assure me that he was definitely NOT planning on invading my home planet (but I guess he IS an alien, then? Because he didn't deny THAT). I then told him that if he wanted to "rescue" anybody, he should start with people who were a lot more deserving than I was - like families with little kids, or my neighbor Larry. He looked shocked again, but not quite like when I called him an alien. He had kind of a snarl on his face. He then muttered something about me being noble, but we were all equally helpless before disappearing. He did it in the weirdest way, too. I heard a zipping noise, and then he turned around, and *poof*!

So anyway, here I am in my house with my new hibiscus plant, waiting to see if anything's going to happen. It probably was stupid of me not to go with Monocle, but what if he's one of the aliens? I'd rather not get experimented on! Anyway, I've got my garden shears on me for "protection." I doubt I'll be able to do anything if aliens do actually invade. I wish I would have known this ahead of time so I wouldn't have bothered planting

_The entry ends here. The next few entries are not dated._

**Entry #1**

Sorry I haven't been writing much. A lot happened, and it's kind of hard to figure out where to start. I think it's been a week or two since my last entry, but I'm really not sure. I lost track of time, and all the calendars here are completely different.

I should probably start with what happened after my last entry. I was interrupted by another earthquake, this time a really powerful one. I grabbed both this book and my hibiscus plant and went under the table. All my stuff got knocked into the floor and the power went out. The sun was out so I could still see, of course. The quake was so bad that my walls and ceiling started cracking! I started worrying that my house was going to collapse on me. Just as I was trying to figure out some way to sneak out of the house, everything went pitch black. I think the sun got blotted out by something. Then, I remember flying through the air...I think my house was actually being picked up! The last thing I remember is something hitting me on the head. I must have blacked out, because the next thing I know, I'm waking up!

I woke up on what felt like concrete. When I sat up, Monocle was standing there, saying it was good to see me awake. Even though I could plainly see Monocle in front of me, everything else was completely black. At least I wasn't getting really bad vibes from him anymore.

I asked him what happened. Then I immediately asked him if he abducted me for some kind of alien experimentation. He just laughed, and said there were no aliens at all. He then said he saved me from that hole, and that I was now at his castle. I asked him what that hole was supposed to be, if I needed to be saved from it. He pretty much said it was a _black hole._I was shocked (and still kinda am). It was pretty hard to believe at first, but then I remembered how the thing looked, and my house being uprooted. It did make some sense.

I asked him why a black hole was hanging around my planet in the first place. He didn't really answer that. He just told me not to worry, he was working on a way to restore it...and "make it better," or something. I'm not exactly sure what he meant by that, but if he can somehow rebuild my planet after a black hole sucked it up or whatever, then more power to him.

After that, he let me borrow one of his spare rooms in the servant wing of his castle. I met some of his regular servants, none of which I knew. There was one person I recognized, which was surprisingly Crazy Larry! I guess Monocle took my advice and rescued the old coot. I didn't see anybody else from my neighborhood, unfortunately.

I then met some of his higher-up servants which he called his "minions." They go out and "do things" for him. Totally not suspicious sounding. I don't remember their names offhand (and I really haven't run into them since to ask them), but I do remember a big hunky guy with big muscles!

So anyway, I'm now staying at Monocle's place for the time being. Like I said, I'm in with the regular servants who are in charge of cleaning up the place and stuff. The higher-ups and Monocle are somewhere else, though I'm not sure where. Despite being a servant's quarters, my new room is actually bigger than my old room. It came with a desk, but for some reason, no bed. I had to wait until somebody could get me a mattress. Nobody around here sleeps in beds?

This place isn't bad, but it IS extremely creepy. In addition to a bed, I also asked for a regular lamp, because it's extremely dark in here. In fact, it's extremely dark EVERYWHERE. There are lamps in the hallway, but the fire is...black. I'm not sure how that's possible, but it is. And they don't actually illuminate anything. Of course, it's hard to tell if they actually are, because the walls are black too! Also, I've heard rumors about monsters running around certain areas. I'm not sure I totally believe that, but I wouldn't be surprised.

In the meantime, I finally decided to take Monocle's gardener job. I mean, I gotta do something right? Might as well make some money. Kinda weird how that worked out.

It might be interesting to note that all I had when I came here besides the clothes on my back is this diary (obviously) and my hibiscus plant, because I was still holding onto them when...whatever it was happened. There's also my gardening shears, which were in my pocket. Speaking of clothes, somebody was nice enough to bring me some new ones not long after I got here. So no, I haven't been wearing the same thing all this time! But I wish somebody would also lend me a coat. It's really cold in here...

**Entry #2:**

Not much has been happening. I've just hanging around and taking care of Monocle's plants in his attached greenhouse. As far as greenhouses go, this one's not really all that useful since it's always pitch black outside. I see what he meant when he said his place "gets little sunlight." It's also not much warmer in there than the rest of the castle.

But at least he took my advice and got some sunlamps.

Just like I thought, he has some really cool plants. One that freaked me out at first was a plant that has flowers that kinda looked like eyeballs. It'd be a great prop for a prank!

I did notice something weird while I was in there. There's some lockers in a corner of the greenhouse that have lead suits in them. The kind you'd wear in a nuclear power plant. What would they need those for? Was somebody using toxic waste as fertilizer at one point?

**Entry #3**

I got bored today and decided to see how Crazy Larry was doing. I hadn't seen him in awhile, so I thought I'd drop by. I found his room in the next aisle. The door was slightly open so I knocked while pushing it open a bit. Larry was in there, sitting around on his bed.

A more accurate way of putting it is that he was there, but nobody was home.

He sat there and just stared at the wall the whole time. He didn't acknowledge my presence at all. I tried talking to him, but he never so much as budged. If it wasn't for the fact that I could see him breathing, I'd swear he was dead!

As I was about to go back to my room, I saw one of the maids sweeping the hall. I asked her what was wrong with Larry. She got real quiet and I think I saw her shiver. Then she told me I did NOT wanna know.

The odd thing is, whenever you tell somebody that they don't wanna know something, it just makes them wanna know more. I know I sure do. And now that I think of it, I've seen other people around here who are acting like Larry - the lights are on, but nobody's home. Like the other day, I saw a guy polishing a statue when I got up in the morning. When I went to bed that night, he was still polishing that exact same statue in the exact same spot. And then there are those guards (the ones that kinda look like turtle people) that are guarding nothing. Unless they're guarding blank walls? I don't know, but it's creeping me out now.

I'd ask Monocle, but I haven't seen him in the longest time.

**Entry #4**

Well, I said I wanted answers, and I got them.

When I was walking out of the greenhouse today, somebody walked up to me (I'm keeping their identity a secret, in case anyone sees this). They told me that they had heard I was curious about some stuff, and that they knew where I could find the answers. They told me to show up at this one place later on tonight.

So I did. And now I'm not sure what to do. I'm not even sure if these "answers" are real...

**Entry #5**

Well, this is it. More than likely, this will be my final entry.

Let's start with my last entry. That person from before told me to hang around this one door that night to get my answers. It must have been Monocle's bedroom door, because he was in there. He was also talking. I don't know if someone was in there with him or if he was just talking to himself, but it really doesn't matter.

Anyway, I heard him admit to destroying planets. He said he was using those black holes, or "voids," or whatever, to wipe them out. And from what I gather, he wants to do it to the ENTIRE universe!

I got away from there pretty fast. And like I said before, I didn't know what to do. It kind of made sense. It explained why Monocle seemed to "know" about the black hole, but was avoiding questions about it. It explained why it got bigger every time he showed up (I thought I was just being paranoid about that, but maybe I wasn't). It also explained how he was in the right place at the right time to save me and Larry. The fact that he looks like a demon doesn't help anything. And those bad vibes I got from him could have been a sign of something...

But then there was stuff that didn't make sense. Like, if Monocle wanted to destroy worlds, why is he saving a few people from them? Why did he rescue Larry and me? Maybe I misheard him...like maybe I heard him joking about something out of context (and I didn't hang around long enough to hear him say "The Aristocrats!" at the end). I didn't want to go around telling everybody about him throwing their home planets into black holes if it wasn't true.

The other day, one of the other servants (again, I'm keeping their identity a secret in case somebody else reads this. I won't even tell your their gender) saw me looking all depressed. They asked me what was wrong. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them. Not only for the reasons stated above, but also because most people around here like Monocle.

I decided to tell them it was nothing. But then I decided to ask them if they ever heard Monocle say anything weird to himself. I'm not sure why I asked them that, it kind of slipped out. It didn't work against me though, because then they asked me what kinda things in a real interested voice. I was pretty nervous at this point, but I told them that I thought I heard Monocle joking about destroying worlds. They then shushed me, looked around (I guess to see if anybody was listening), and then dragged me back into my room while barricading the door. They then told me what I heard was true, and that Monocle was definitely NOT joking. They've been working in the castle for awhile now, and they've overheard several meetings Monocle and his higher-ups have had. These guys are definitely destroying planets. Why? Monocle wants revenge for something. Well, so much for all this being a misunderstanding!

I told them that we had to do something about this. They told me there's nothing we can do. People have tried before, and they always wound up brainwashed. Apparently, Monocle's secretary can hypnotize people. I told them that maybe if we get enough people together, maybe we can gang up on him. They said some people already tried that, and it didn't work. There's no point in trying to go after Monocle. There's been some rumors of "Legendary Heroes" floating around the place, but they'd be out there, and we're stuck in here. (Seriously, there's nothing outside the castle - it's just floating in space.)

I wonder now if Crazy Larry got brainwashed? He didn't seem to like Monocle they first time they met months ago. Maybe he knew something. Maybe he tried to go after him and got caught.

Anyway, it doesn't matter. I can't in good conscience let Monocle keep doing this. I can't let him keep taking out planets along with all life on them. Sitting around pretending nothing bad is happening would be an insult to everybody I used to know. If no one's going to join me, then I'll confront him myself. There's a very good chance, I'm going to fail miserably. That's why I probably won't be coming back. If Monocle really is a demon, I'll probably get my soul eaten - if that secretary of his doesn't eat my brain first! But I don't care. He's probably eventually going to do that to us anyway, so I'd rather go out fighting.

The only weapon I've got is my garden shears. Those lead suits could possibly be used as armor, but they don't fit me. They'd be too heavy, anyway.

So this is it. Diary, it's a shame you didn't just wind up as something I used three times and never did anything with again. It would have been boring, but it would have been better than this. But thank you anyway. For an inanimate object, you've been a great friend.

_Blood covers up the last sentence in this entry. It is believed to say "I sure hope Monocle didn't destroy my planet just because he needed a gardener."_

**Entry #6**

_Blood covers the rest of the entry, but it is believed to just be "HAIL BLECK" repeated all the way down the page._

**Entry #7:**

_This "entry" consists of seven scribbles, as if the victim was attempting to write something. The scribbles all look the same, possibly the same sentence repeated. Blood covers most of this page. This is the last entry in the book._

_The diary was next to the body of a human female whose round head shape implies Yold descent. Cause of death was suicide by exsanguination from a stab wound in the neck. The weapon used was a pair of garden shears that were found embedded in the victim's neck. The victim's fingers were still holding on to the shears, confirming the cause of death as suicide. Body temperature places the victim's death at about six hours before the worlds were restored._

_Judging from the content in the last few entries, it is thought that the victim had been placed into a forced hypnotic state. Somehow, that state started to fade, allowing the victim partial free will. The victim then attempted to write something before killing herself with the garden shears so that the hypnotic state would not return._

_The victim's body showed no signs of regeneration or reanimation. From this, it is assumed that the Pure Hearts cannot reverse a suicide._

_The diary was placed in Evidence for use against Lord Blumiere, alias Count Bleck whenever he is found and taken into Dark County Police Force custody._


End file.
